Boys Don't Cry
by Dragonfly86
Summary: Spinner's old friend returns with a secret that will blow him away. Thematic Elements and Drama!


Spinner was jumping around the courtyard, awaiting his best friend from grade school, Timothy.  
  
"He's coming! He's coming!," Spinner yelled.  
  
"You need to chill out! He's just somebody," Marco said.  
  
"Yeah, he might have not seen you in five years, but it doesn't mean that you have to act like he's God or something," Paige told him.  
  
He quickly calmed down at the request of his girlfriend and best buddy. Then suddenly, Timothy came, wearing a trucker hat, a Foxhunt T-Shirt, and blue jeans.  
  
"Where's the rest of you?", Timothy said happily. They quickly hugged and Spinner, Marco, and Paige entered Tim's car.  
  
Hazel, JT, and Toby were sitting around the computer room where Mr. Simpson let them research on a presentation about 3D technology.  
  
"This blows," JT said under his breath.  
  
"What was the sound that I just heard?," Mr. Simpson smirked.  
  
"This glows," JT said before smiling. Toby stared at him.  
  
"3D is the future of the Canadian fabric which we all live in, right next to CTV and really funny people," he said, trying to impress Hazel with his stature of the English language.  
  
"What was that all about? You lost me at Canadian," Hazel said as if she was stupid. Mr. Simpson looked at them as if they were the strangest people on Earth.  
  
Timothy was driving to the theatre by a gas station.  
  
"Which movie do you guys wanna go to?," he asked.  
  
"I wanna see 'Smash and Grab'," Spinner hollered.  
  
"Ewww! Dylan made me sit through that purile trash over the weekend. I personally want to see 'As It Goes'," Paige made clear.  
  
"I'm with her for the 'As It Goes' part. It's so sad, especially the part where the guy tells the girl that he has cancer, and-," Marco said before being interrupted by Timothy.  
  
"Will you please stop it!," he said in a fit of anger. "If you guys can't agree on a movie, I'll take you to see 'Vaudeville Kings'."  
  
"That musical crap! Ewww!," Spinner yelled.  
  
They stopped at the theater.  
  
"Which letter should I send to the Parliament?," Emma said during a Environment Club meeting at her house. All the members, Kendra, Liberty, Ellie, Sean, Dylan, Jimmy, and Craig, were gathered around the table.  
  
"I would say number one. It shows how your vocabulary is so applied," Sean said.  
  
"What do you know about English other than 'What's Up?'," Jimmy deadpanned.  
  
"Cease with it all!," Craig yelled.  
  
"I agree with him, for probably the last time," Sean smirked.  
  
"Number two. Number one was too old for me to read through. They want to see something written by real kids, not something that looks like it was ghostwritten by Spike," Kendra said.  
  
"Well, thanks for the constructive criticism!," Emma said, bewildered by the comment.  
  
"Meeting's over!," Spike yelled from upstairs. Everybody quietly left the house.  
  
"Well, let's see 'Vaudeville Kings'!," Marco said sarcastically.  
  
Timothy and Spinner left to the lobby.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?," Spinner said.  
  
"I have something to tell you," Timothy said, looking down. "I have testicular cancer."  
  
"What?", Spinner wondered aloud. "When did you learn?"  
  
"Last year, I felt this pain and I thought it was just growing pains. I went to the doctor and they told me that I had it."  
  
"Is it in control?"  
  
"You could say that. I take daily morphine shots to keep it the pain to a minimum."  
  
"Why haven't you had surgery?"  
  
"It isn't taken care of by insurance. I tried going to every charity around here, but I'm too hot to handle."  
  
"That's some screwed-up bull."  
  
"I know, but you just have to live with it."  
  
Spinner and Timothy hugged for a long time, crying together.  
  
After the movie, spinner goes to his room and cries for a long time with the lights are off.  
  
Paige, Spinner, Timothy, Craig, and Marco are on a porch as Timothy is about to leave.  
  
"I'm so sad that you have to go now," Paige said.  
  
"It's time for me to go back to Calgary, back to my friends, back to my family, back to my hospital room," Timothy said.  
  
"'Vaudeville Kings' wasn't that bad actually," Marco sarcastically said.  
  
"Best buds?" Spinner offers his hand.  
  
"Best buds!" Timothy brings his hand.  
  
The two shake hands.  
  
(FREEZE FRAME) 


End file.
